monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Laken LeFright's diary
October 9th, 2011 Today was awful! When I was eating breakfast my older sister had stolen the magazine I was going to read during clawculus (I'd rather look at fashion tips then learning how to subtract the decimal of ... well something) and she threw it up at the ceiling fan. I couldn't let it get torn to shreds. So I used my vampire strength to push my self up. My only mistake was forgetting to turn the thing off. When I jumped my hand got torn up. So I decided to put my single glove on the other hand. When it came down it fell in the pot of oatmeal. It looked like Patchy's barph with paper pieces. After that I could only see red. I looked at my sister and growled like I was a werewolf. I chased her around so hard my stomach hurt. Now I know never to trust older sisters or cieling fans. October 11th,2011 Today me and friend had a fight. She mocked me infront of most popular ghouls in school. When I got home I just slammed my books on the couch and slouched beside them. My video game vixen sister came out of her room. "Sis", said my sister. "What do you want, Brittney?" I asked her. She asked me why I was so glum and then called me Laken. She knew I never wanted anyone to call me that. People make fun of that name. I told her to call me Jade then she just made a wierd face. I just made a blargh face back at her. October 19th,2011 I decided to protect my most darkest secrets that I will only be writing in my diary once month,but I will be writing in it one more time this month. Anyway, last fright me and my sis watched High School Musical 2 (it's a normie movie). We like to make fun of the way they fell like they have to sing each time a problem comes up.On one song called "Bet on It" I said " Um Troy, I think we need to talk about your gambling problems." My sis just laughed.After that we each took a peanutbutter covered brainpuff and stuffed it in our mouth. I can't believe it , but my sis and might actually have somthing in common. October 29th,2011 Today was Monster High's annual Halloween party. I dressed up as a werewolf and Clawdeen got mad. I danced with my crush, Ty Norrin, and it was pretty fun. He dressed up as a character from his favorite video game series. Some people must have thought it was kind of stupid to see a werewolf dancin with TriggerHappy. I bet Cady Comic got mad to see they made a costume of a orange grimlin with gold pistols. Any way I think I'm ready for Thanksgiving. November 30th,2011 My aunt flew in from her home for thanksgiving dinner.When my mom rolled in (she stays in this fish tank on wheels,she even sleeps in it) My aunt sat down. Then my aunt got to human size. In the middle of the dinner everything got quiet. My dad stopped chomping his turkey leg, my mom stopped splashing her tail, and my aunt stopped flapping wings.I looked around to see the mashed potatoas where moving.In a split second, Patch popped out of them. Potato gunk went everywhere. After that my sister must have that it was a food fight. She took a big handful of greenbeans and threw it at me. I responded by tossing some stuffing up in the air. It went in the fan and chopped it up sending it everywhere. My dad took a bowl of carrots and dumped some on my aunt. When my mom saw this she got some ham and threw it at Patchy, Millie, and the three cats. All they did was eat it. After that was just chaos. Everyone threw food,everyone except my aunt.She just stood there with a disgusted face and stared at dad. Right when I was just about to through creme corn at Brittany, my aunt stood up."I can not believe my family is this slobby," she uttered with a grossed look."You know what, I'll stay with you for two months." My mouth dropped. "Why?" asked my mom." I need to straighten you guys out," my aunt replied. Every since then I don't have anything to put in my diary cause of the buzzkill. December 31st,2011 Captain killjoy is still around for one more month. For christmas I got a new volleyball but because of my aunt I can't go out. She won't let me even go outside the house unless it's for church or school. It's about 11:00 pm on New Years Eve. We can't even blow noicemakers because my aunt says they are too dangerous.When I asked if we could blow noice makers my aunt got so mad she splashed water on my face. In a split second a fell down and sprouted my purple tail. Then I used one of my three mermaid powers to make it rain over my aunts head. "I'm going to my room," she said. then she flew up the stairs. I used my second mermaid power of heat to heat up my tail to make it disapear. After that I used my pwer of controlling electricity to make the power go out in her room. When I heard a scream I sprouted my fairy wings and shrunk so I could see what happened and not get caught. Turns out she had the hair of Frankie Stein.Guess what, I never got caught. January 5th,2012 My aunt went home today!!!! She said we could never be straightened out then flew off. I'm so happy! But that happiness died very quickly after I got detention today. While I was talking to my B.F.F., Destiny Dragonne, Heath came by to flirt with me. Destiny got mad and said " Heath, go to Canada." After that Heath still flirted. So here is what I did: I grabbed him by his arm and flipped him." I think I'm in Canada," Heath said while face down on the floor. Everyone around us cheered. "She want all Hulk on his Loki," said an anomonous voice from the crowd.Right then I did some poses to live up to the name and Destiny joined in too. Soon after the applause quickly died but me and Destiny still did the poses. When I finally looked Headless Headmistress was standing there. I tapped D (that means destiny) on the shoulder and she payed no attention to me. Then with her eyes closed she looked up and said " come on crowd get fired up." "Open your eyes," I whispered to her. When she did she saw the headmistress." Detention?" she asked. "Yes ma'am," Headless Headmistress replied. Febuary 14th,2012 I'm so happy!!! My crush asked me to dance with him during the valentines day dance. And I didn't even causally mention it to him like I always have to do. Heath asked Destiny and he got burned,literally.Right now I'm righting this in the first bathroom stall in the gym restrooms. I just couldn't wait to right it down. Whoever is in the stall beside me is stinking up the place. OMG it's a little ghoul. How did she get here? Wait didn't Brittany have a babysitting job tonight and I' ve already seen her twice at the soft drink bar. Man, I'm so mad at her. The soft drink bar is about to be the punch table. TTYL :) :) March 19th,2012 It's my b-day, it's my b-day, oh yeah. I'm turning 1400. I might get a cell phone today. I'm at the party right now waiting for my crush to show up. I want dance to the beat of a slow song with him. Only boy I've seen so far is Heath ( I don't even know how he got invited).Destiny was so nice to heat up this popcorn.OMG, he's here!!!!! I'm gonna stop writing in my diary and go tell the D.J. to play a slow song. May 2nd,2012 I'm so mad at my sis, she stole my diary at the party and had it eversence.Destiny is really mad at Heath. I hear he is going to be going to the emergancy room very quick.Anyway tootles. June 17th,2012 OMG,my crush called me his girlfriend LOL. July 4th,2012 The fourth of July carnival got cancelled :( I mean all week it's been all rainbow and lollipop weather,then this happens.Man, I can't win a prize this year. August 15th,2012 I got a back to school haircut. I can't wait to show Destiny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FRIEND SAID DIARIES ARE STUPID AND THAT I CAN'T HAVE ONE IFI WANT TO BE HER FRIEND.I GUESS THIS MY LAST DIARY ENTREE .BYE,I GUESS (if you are wondering why I wrote this in all caps is because I'm so mad.) Category:Diary